The lost family ( nr 56 )
by MissMarl
Summary: The lost family. red and lizzy are after the next blacklister. his name is Cail armstrong A.K.A the black sheep. he's on the move and he has to be stopped. but there are a lot more mystery's to him then lizzy and red think. some Lizzington action in later chapters and extra made OOC character
1. Chapter 1

The lost family ( nr. 56 )

_side note 1: hi :) this is my first story in the series the blacklist :). i hope you enjoy my humor and the story. P.S: I DO NOT OWN ANY GRAMMER TALLENT, i suck at grammer so please, if you see a mistake, tell me ;3 and also I DO NOT OWN THE SERIE ... i wish it was mine but well... ENJOY :D_

Part one: The D.O.T.

Lizzy was working a job with all the people from the blacksite. They were tracking down a high leveled blacklister by the name of Cail Armstrong. The man was in the blacklist known as " the black sheep " for 3 months he had taken more then 100 lives in the for of kipnap, torture and murder. but he didn't get the name the black sheep for nothing. he only worked at night, and most inportantly, like red, there was no sign of him anywhere.

they were only a few minutes at a new discoverd crime scene in an alleyway. a woman was tapped to the stairs and beaten to death. the scene was horrible but lizzy looked at what the blacklister had done. all of a sudden Red walked up next to her.' he's not here, we need to go back to the blacksite.'

Donald looked at him. 'we just got here reddington, why leave so soon?' red looked at Donald and smiled. 'because a dear friend of mine is going to help us with this case and I got word that he is already at the blacksite.'

Lizzy and Donald were shocked. 'you mean a criminal is inside of the blacksite?!' they both almost yelled. Cooper came to them.

' what did I hear? ' red laughted. ' yes he's already inside. Setting up his gear. well at least, that's what he told dembe. But trust me, I didn't tell him where it was.' The three looked confused at him.

' you mean he knows where the blacksite is?' cooper asked him.

'yes, he does, and also, he knows much more then that, so can we please go, he doesn't like waiting.' Red went to the car and dembe drove away.

The fbi followed. When they arrived at the blacksite they saw no signs that anyone entered the building but when they got in the elevator and went down they heard loud techno music play. The doors of the elevator opened and they saw a man about the age of 27 sitting behind a laptop. His pupils were big, his was chewing gum and one of his eyes were constantly closing and opening. When red walked up to him he looked up and jumped of his chair.

' REDINGTON! MY MAN! So nice to see you dude! I saw that I was a little early so I got myself in working mode already. Sorry that you could join me.' He had a smile from ear to ear.

Red signed. ' I told you that we are at a FBI base and the first thing you do is one illegal thing after a other. I told you to stay clean so you can do your job.'

The man laughed. ' man, I only took some M and a nip of cocaine, I can do my job even better when I take it. Keeps me sharp.' He grinned.' and by the way, you know I can even do my job while high of LSD and shrooms so I can do my job at any moment.'

Cooper, Donald and the rest their eyes widened when the man talked about all the drugs he could take. Cooper was the first one to say something. 'would you be so kind to introduce yourself before we continue.'

The man turned to him and shock cooper's hand. ' Roy Mullers, nice to meet you agent cooper.'

He turned his head and waved to the rest. ' and also nice to meet you to agents Ressler, Malik and Mojtabai.' They were all stunned. Roy walked up to Lizzy gently grabbed her hand and kissed it soft.

' but especially nice to meet you, Elizabeth keen. I never knew that a real deal could be so much better than the rumors.' He let go of her hand and smiled. Lizzy blushed a little bit.

Red walked up to him. ' so roy, how is it going with the data that I asked for?' roy looked at red. ' ow yeah, about that, I need to get some data from my data bank, and that's going to take a while. I mean in my office it would be 5 minutes but my signal is too low for that here and have to crack security first. The other know that I want the data and they say it's fine.'

Red looked at him serious. ' How long?' roy smiled. '15 minutes, when I started, now, about 10 minutes tops.' Red smiled. 'good. so how have you been my friend? Still as high ranked as ever?'

Lizzy looked at roy. The man was a strange type of person. About 6'0' feet, Short, black hair. Blue eyes and pail skin. The man seem to be happy every minute of the time that she had seen him, but that was probably because of the drugs he had taken. Other than that he was quite normal.

Roy smiled. ' well pretty good. The system has been in a reprogramming data so we can use better shit then before. And I still am all alone with my head wasted every night. '

this time ressler stepped in the confersatie. ' you said you had aprovel from people to use the data you give us, who are those people?'

roy turned to him and grinned. ' the D.O.T , you never heard of use because we are a deep and extremely secret organization. But well known in the underworld for ID's.'

cooper looked at roy. ' ID's? what do you mean by that? Stealing identities from people?'

Roy started to laugh. ' no silly, we have a database of every person in the world. dead, alive. sick, healthy. happy or sad. everyone. And every action that that person makes. How else would I know all your names, backgrounds and any other detail about you?' He grinned. Everyone became pale. He knew everything about everyone? How. They suddenly heard a loud !**ding!**. and the music stopped.

Roy smiles. ' well let's see what we have here, that was the data btw.' He walked to his computer and looked at the information he got. ' what was the name of the person you were looking for again?'

red turned to him. 'Cail, Cail Armstrong.'

Roy's face became serious after hearing the name. he turned his head to red. ' so you are finally going to end his life?'

red nobbed.

Roy got up. ' well, why didn't you say so, I already had everything I needed. You need to get I contact with the other 4. But you have to start with the right one, otherwise it will go wrong.'

Lizzy stept in. ' oke, so could you give use the names?'

roy smiles. 'sure, I own red some so. The list goes like this: auburn, amber, denim and grace. Grace knows everything you need but you need the personal codes from the other ones to get to talk to her without getting killed.'

cooper looked at red. 'do any of these names ring a bell reddington?' red looked at him. ' no.' he then turned to roy. ' give me the the first real name and the codenames and you are good to go.'

Roy grinned. ' sure. The first person you need to find in Alexander Longarm, also known as Auburn. The codenames come from the family that they are from.' Roy packed his stuff.

Lizzy looked at him. ' family codenames? Was one of the family members a criminal or something?'

roy smiled. ' yes, but it was not really a family.'after he got all his thing he got up and put on his coat. 'well, we will meet sometime again. So long people.' And roy walked to the elevator. Lizzy was confused, not a real family? What does that mean? But before she could ask roy what it ment the elevator door closed and he was gone.

_side note 2: HII, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) if you do please give me feedback and or love :D. and also a tinny spoiler, every name that they have to go through has it's own chaper :) and there may be some lizzington in the rest of the story_


	2. Chapter 2: Alexander 'auburn' Longarm

_Side note 3: chapert two :D I love everyone who read/ reviewed/followed and favorted my story :D Enjoy._

Part 2: Alexander ' auburn ' Longarm

Lizzy and the rest were standing in front of the glass board with the name Alexander ' auburn ' Longarm written on it. Aram walked up to them.

'oke, so alexander longarm is an owner of a nightclub. He's 29 years old and has no criminal record in our files.'

Meera looked at him.'but if he's mentioned by a criminal for information about a very dangerous man, how can he not be one?'

red smiled. ' because he is under the protection of the d.o.t. hackers. That's why roy had no hard time finding him. He's a customer.'

Aram was shocked. ' you mean, that the so called d.o.t. hackers can get in our system?' red laughed. ' aram, they are the system. Pay the right amout of money and they can make you anyone and no one in to kliks. But to more important things now, where is that club? Because we need to get there as fast as we can.'

Aram nobbled. 'it's at 11 milwalkerstreet. West from here.'

Red smiled. ' good, now Lizzy, would you be so kind to join me? This kind of undercover missions needs companionship.'

Lizzy signed. ' fine, I will go.'

Red laughed. 'great, now. The fbi stays out of this mission, you could die if they find out that you followed us and we don't want that now do we?'

ressler signed. ' fine, we will lay low. But you will need to update us when you're done.'

Red smiles. ' fine, we will. Now Lizzy, we need to prepare ourselves. Do wear something nice but not too nice, we have to look like we go out. Not to a fancy dinner or like cops.'

Lizzy nobbed and walked after red as they left the blacksite. They walked to the car and got in. dembe drove to the nearest mall. Red and Lizzy got out and walked in and walked to a nice little shop. They started searching for a set of clothes. Lizzy picked a nice white shirt with a ' life to party ' t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Red looked at her and grabbed a pair or white heels and a black leather jacket.

He handed them over to her.' Try this with it, it would look good and then you have a full outfit.'

She signed and walked into the changing room. When she walked out red's eyes couldn't believe how good she looked. The black jeans where perfect on her. It made all her good sides even better. The whole outfit was just perfect.

Lizzy looked at his and noticed that he was staring at her. 'what?' she asked.

Red smiled. 'you just look good sweetheart. I will be the perfect look.'

She blushed. ' thanks, so? Now something for you.'

Red laughed. 'I just wear a suit, and I already have those at home.'

She smiled and got back into the changing room. When she got out she was wearing what she was wearing earlier with her new clothes and pair of shoes in her hands. They walked up to the cashier and put it down.

She then scanned it. ' that will be $152,38.' Lizzy was shocked. That was a lot of money. Then she saw red reach for his walled and paid the lady.

'thank you sir, would you like the recede ?'

red smiled at her. ' no thank you miss, come sweetheart.'

The lady smiled. ' have a nice day with your wife sir.'

Lizzy was shocked but before she could say anything red pulled her away and smiled. 'thank you very much.'

They walked out of the store and ones they were outside the mall Lizzy looked at him angry. ' Wife? I'm not your wife. Couldn't you at least say grandchild or that I was you daughter?'

red laughed. ' well that wouldn't make sense, because a father would never let his daughter wear that and you know it.'

Lizzy sighed.

They got into the car and drove to her home. ' I will pick you up at 9 pm oke?'

Lizzy got out. 'that's fine by me red. See you at 9 then.'

She walked to her front door as dembe drove away .

she opened the door and greeted tom. ' who drove you home? because that wasn't your car.'

Lizzy sighed. ' my colleague, I have a undercover mission tonight and we got some stuff.'

Tom looked at her and sighed. 'oke. Well then I will be alone tonight. Great. Well dinner is ready so. We can eat.'

Lizzy smiled and kissed him. ' you're great you know. '

tom smiled. 'I know. '

9 pm and dembe parked the car right I front of Lizzy's home. He got out and walked to the front door. He rang the bell and after a while tom opened the door. Tom's mouth dropped as he saw the same man who he met at the hospital when Lizzy's father past away. ' good evening, you must be tom, Lizzy's husband. Nice to meet you. I'm Lizzy's colleague.'

Tom closed his mouth and wanted to say something but then Lizzy walked down the stairs. The two men looked at Lizzy. She was beautiful with her make-up well done. Her hair loose and she got a little necklace hanging around her neck.

Red smiled. 'well you look good, ready to go?'

Lizzy got in-between the two men. ' yes, let's go. By tom. I will see you tonight.'

She kissed him and walked to the car.' bye Lizzy, be careful!'

tom shouted. Lizzy waved and stepped in.

red turned to him ' well pleasure to meet you mister keen. Have a good night.'

Tom nobbled. 'yes, you to mister?'

red smiled and turned around. ' Reddington. '

tom looked at him as he got in the car and as they drove away.

Lizzy looked from inside the car to the club that they were about to enter. That's where the first contact was? It looked like a lot of young people would come here to have a great time but not somewhere where she would go to.

Red smiled. ' don't worry, we just go to the bar and ask for him. It's will be two seconds and then you can go back home. '

Lizzy signed. ' fine, but I'm not your date, get it. Just friend. Nothing more.'

Red laughed. ' aauuuww why? It's the perfect cover.'

Lizzy looked angry again. Red didn't react to it and got out of the car, walked to her side of the car and opened the door for her.' fine. let's just keep it at friends with benefits then.'

He grinned. Lizzy got out and wanted to protest against what he said but he stopped her.

' just kidding sweetheart.' He closed the door behind him and tapped on the car. Dembe drove off. They turned around. It was a small club, they could see that. They walked in and it was extremely crowded. They walked to the bar and a young man was standing behind it.

' good evening. What do you want to order?' the man said to red.

' we would like to speak with auburn. My name is Raymond reddington.'

The man's face became pale with fear. ' yes, of course… I will take you to him mister reddington. '

he walked out of the bar' please do follow me.' The man said and walked to a neon green door. Lizzy and red followed him. The door closed and they were in a back-office. The man turned around.

' so, what is your business with auburn mister reddington?'

Red smiled. 'that does not concern you. I just want to talk to him.'

The man turned 90 degrees. ' auburn is in the office behind that door.'

Red nobbled. 'thank you. Come Lizzy.' He walked up to the door and opened it. It was a nice office. Million dollar paintings on every wall. In the center of the room was a desk. Behind the desk was a large muscular man. He had dark brown hair, green eyes, hidden behind a pair of ray bans. It was a very handsome man to see.

auburn looked up. ' hi, how can I help you?' he smiled. Red walked up until he was right in front of his desk.

' yes, you are alexander 'auburn' longarm, right?'

alexander got up. ' yes I am. What do you want to know? '

Lizzy stepped in. ' we are on the hunt for cail Armstrong. He has murdered countless amounts of people and he is our next blacklister. You are the first one in the line of codes. We need it to track him down. '

alexander's face changed. the smile disappeared and a angry face took it's place. He got up walked up to red and grabbed reds coat.

'who gave you my information!? ' looked him in his eyes.

Red put his hand on his shoulder. ' Roy gave me the information. He was happy to help me get cail, but he told us about the system.' Alexander let go of red's coat and walked to the chair behind his desk. he put his hands through his hair. he smiled.' you don't know him. What he's capable of. what he does is because of his pas.'

He signed soft ' I can tell you my side. Of the story of our past.'

Lizzy was shocked. He had contacts with him, then why need the stupid codes?

' so you had contact with him before?' red asked.

alexander looked at him. ' he is my brother, reddington. I have a past with him, not contact.'

Lizzy's mouth dropped. But their last names are not alike? How?

Red looked at him. ' you are his brother? Well then, tell us that story then. '

alexander pointed at the chairs. ' sit down.'

Red and Lizzy sat down in two comfortable chairs.

' oke, so, I don't have that much of memories with him, our father was always strict in what we did. But for some reason he always wanted us to grow up to be criminals. I really don't know the reason why my last name is different from his, my sister never told me about that. but I have seen him my whole life. I have seen him kill and love. Cail was a lair, a thief but most of all, he was a man who was raised to kill.'

Lizzy looked at him. 'you know you can help us. Please, tell us your code.'

He looked at her and grabbed a note and a pen. He started to write done something. Ones he was done he folded the note and slides it down on the table.

' don't read it until you are outside, I don't want any part in this. It's everything you need from me'

Red smiled. ' well this was fun. We will be on our way.'

He got up, grabbed the note and walked to the door. ' come Lizzy.'

She followed him . she turned to see alexander grin. 'ow and one more thing. tell roy when you see him that he's a fucking asshole.'

Red laughed. 'I will. So long auburn. Pleasure doing business with you.'

_Side note 4: hope you liked this chapter as much or more then chapter one. I also have, if people like it two songs for every character chapter so you can make a sort of picture how he would be… and stuff… for Alexander the songs are: 1. Hollywood undead: another way out ( for his young self, what he was like in the past ) and 2. Fergie: a little party never killed nobody ( for his present self ).  
it was a long chapter and I hope you enjoyed it :3_


	3. Chapter 3: Astin ' Ambur ' Morle

The lost family

Chapter 2.5: the note

The next day at the office the note on the glass wall. Red walked up to it and unfolded the note. his face went dark. Lizzy and the rest of the crew walked over to him.

' so, what was written on the note red?'Lizzy asked him but he didn't answer ressler stepped to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

' reddington? What was on the note?' red's face became darker.

'the name of the next person, Astin 'Amber ' Morlé…'

Chapter 3: Astin ' Amber ' Morlé

' so I think you know this astin, tell us red.'

Red turned to face them. 'astin morlé, also known as amber, is the number one hitman in the world. He killed countless of my man for a high price. Not that it matters but what does matter is that this man is dangerous. He uses the most brutal muderways there are, in and outside of the book. But worst of all he's very, very hard to find.'

Ressler shocked. 'so we are at a dead end here? Great, just what we needed.'

Red stopped ressler. 'but our good friend auburn arranged a meeting for us. Tomorrow, the location is send directly to me and no fbi will get involved in this other than getting the information and getting the pieces together.'

Lizzy stepped to him. ' I will come with you, I don't care If I can or not. At least the fbi has a man in the mission too.'

Red smiled. 'great, we leave in 3 hours. Get some clothers. We're going on a little vacation.'

Lizzy was shocked. ' vacation? Where to?'

red laughed. ' to Holland, Amsterdam to be exact.'

Lizzy looked at him. ' but the law there is really stricked. There's no way he could ge away with murder.'

Red smiled. 'yeah… well that makes him the best. But anyway, let's get going. I will bring you home so you can pack.'

Lizzy smiled. ' fine, let's go then.'

Lizzy walked to the elevator. Red and dembe followed her. When they arrived at Lizzy's home they got out and both walked to her front door. Tom was not home at home so she had to leave a note for him. She ran upstairs and packed her stuff and walked down stairs again.

Red smiled. 'let dembe get those.'

Lizzy handed them over to dembe and he got the bags in the trunk. Lizzy and red walked up to the car again and red opened the door for her and she stepped in. Lizzy looked at red. He smiled to her.

'don't worry , we just have to meet up with him, get the information and go home again. No big deal.'

Lizzy sighed. ' oke, because tom will get worried when he comes home. I just left him a note.'

Red looked in front of him. ' just call him when you think he's home of right now.'

Lizzy nobbled. ' yeah, you're right.'

They arrived at the airport and they walked to the plane. They sat down and Lizzy looked at red.

'so how long is this flight going to be?'

red laughed. 'about an hour or 9, but don't worry.'

Lizzy sighed and looked out of the window when they got up in the air. She closed her eyes and thought about what she was going to see there. But she didn't really care. She fell in a deep sleep and dreamed of where she was going

They arrived at the location, 'de dam _( the dam)_' in Amsterdam was a beautiful sight to see.

Lizzy looked at red. ' so what's so special about the dam of Amsterdam?'

red smiled. ' well, on the 4thof May the Dutch people remember victims of war. Like the people who died in WWI, WWII and Iraq. And on the 5th of May they celebrate the peace and freedom that they have, reminding it's citizen that peace a precious thing to have. And also that it need to be celebrated with lots of alcohol. '

Lizzy smiled and looked at the statue and smiled. ' I know of like it here.'

Red looked at her. ' it feels like they care more about each other then back in America.'

Suddanly someone behind them tapped them on their shoulder. They turned around. A blond woman was standing in front of them.' _' hallo meneer reddington, jij bent vast zijn assistant, Elisabeth Scott.'_

The woman started in Dutch**. **'eh…I'm sorry. But we don't speak Dutch…'

the woman shocked. ' of course, silly me. I say hallo mister reddington, and I said that you must be his assistant, Elisabeth scott.'

The woman smiled. Red smiled back to her.' Yes that's me, so, you must be amber?'

the woman laughed. ' no, not I a million years . amber asked me to pick you up, I'm his assistant, Marleen ( for americans you say it like marlene ) van der Langeloop. Now come with me, I will take you to amber.'

She turned around and started to walk through the busy streets of Amsterdam. They walked for about 5 minutes until they got to a 3 floor building. There was a big blue sign on it that said " the bulldog". But on the door it said " café, lounge and coffee shop " Lizzy sighed. The first time in Amsterdam and where do they meet, in a coffee shop. As soon as they got in the smell of smoked marijuana hit them. It was not like she hatted it because it acutely smelled nice but she hatted the fact that as she was there she got higher and higher. They got to the second floor which was the lounge and there was really tall man, extreamly musculen, he had blond hair and blue eyes. Around him there were two other men about his age, much skinnier and less tall them him. Red and Lizzy could hear their confesation but it was in Dutch so they didn't understand any of it.

_' dus astin, we weten dat je nu een afspraak heb, dus we laten het hier wel bij. Je heb alle informative die je nodig hebt dus ga er voor.__( so astin, we know you have a appointment so we leave it here. You have all the information you need so go for it)__' _

_astin smiled. ' ja, dat is goed. Ik zal het zo snel mogelijk regelen.__( yes, that's good. I will take care of it as soon as possible.)__'_

the two men walked off and marleen walked up to astin. ' amber, Raymond reddington and Elizabeth scott are here for their appointment.'

Astin's face became dark. ' let them come in.'

astin got up and now Lizzy could finaly see how tall the man really was. Jezus. She thought. He was about 6 '1' tall and his upper arm was as big as her own head. Marleen walked to them.

' you may come in. '

red smiled. ' thank you.'

he went inside and Lizzy followed him. Astin looked at red as he got in and took a seat in one of the chairs that were in front of astin. Lizzy also sat down and looked at astin as he was standing in his spot. Unlike Alexander, astin was already in fight mode.

' so, astin. We know you have information about cail Armstrong for us. We need it, Your code.'

Astin looked red dead in the eyes.

' and why would I do that?'

Lizzy answered that one. ' because people die because of your brother.'

Astin grinned evil. ' and you think I don't kill? That the title of number one hitman is because of nothing? Because I'm just a nice guy?'

Lizzy was shocked.' Well… I …'

red jumped in. ' what she wanted to say is that we know your history with cail. That you are bothers but you last name is somehow different. Alexander told us, but we need to know more.'

Astin sat down and smiled. ' that chicken. He's now the biggest bitch that I know.'

Astin took a deep breath. ' so all I need to tell you is a little story and my code to get to the next person? Fine. what do you want first?'

red smiled. ' the..'

but Lizzy cut him off. ' I want to know your side of the story first. I want to know how cail got on the wrong path.'

Astin laughed. ' that's simple missy, he's a psychopath, we all are. But one has more balls then the other. The older we are the worst we got. '

Lizzy shocked. ' but you want to know my past, sinds the age different between me and cail is much smaller than the differents between Alexander and cail.'

Red was surprised. ' so what the differents?'

he asked. Astin smiled. 'well the differens between me and Alex is 5 years and the differents between me and cail is 2. Soo a big deal.'

Red smiled. ' so you knew his longer then alexander.'

Astin nobbed. ' yeah, I remember how alexander got in our family. He showed up for breakfast one day and that's it. Our father said that we needed to take care of him. But most of our time me and cail were just hunting. And not just animals.'

Astin grinned.

Lizzy's mouth widded. ' you killed people when you were so young?'

astin laughed. ' that was the first time I was able to take a life. It was amazing. The power that you have when you put a knife through someone's heart. Or when you put a gun to someone's head.'

Red smiled. 'I know, it's a very tempting power. Ones done you can't go back.'

Astin agreed. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down.

' this is the code for you, along with the name of the next person on it. Do you have any questions?'

Lizzy looked at astin. ' what's the reason you're last names are different?'

astin looked at her. ' the reason is tha..'

but when he wanted to say it marleen came in.' amber, Chelk is here. he knows reddington is here .'

Astin got up. ' good, take them out of the back. I deal with chelk.'

Lizzy look confused. ' who's chelk?'

astin grinned. ' Cail's little hitman bitch. I think he got orders to kill you but he came to the wrong address.'

Red looked at astin.' how so?'

that comment made astin laugh extreamly loud. ' because I hate that son of a bitch and he knows that very well. Nou go marleen.'

Marleen looked at him and smiled. ' yes amber, be careful. Don't get yourself killed.'

Amber laughed again. ' me? Killed? Why would you think that would happen? He can't killed me. Now go!'

marleen smiled and turned to a small slit in the wall. She got out a card and put it in the slit. All of a sudden a door opened.

'come on.' Red and Lizzy got through the door and astin waved just before marleen closed the door. When they got outside the stepped in a car, dembe was behind the wheel. ' come with us. You will be save.'

Marleen looked at the building. ' fine, I know he will be oke. so i'll come with you.' she also got in and they drove away.

Side note 5: I hope you liked the chapter :D I took me way longer then I wanted it to be. While I'm writing the side note it's like 12:54 am and I had 3 days of no writing before this ;/ I know I feel ashamed :P but I really hope you like it, and if you want to see the location of this chapter, google  
'de dam op 4 mei ' because then you see like how many people actually care :P and what kind of event it is. also i hope you liked the dutch with translation thingy :3 . for this character the songs are past:sigma- rude boy and present: lordi-devil is a loser.


	4. Chapter 4: Daniel 'Denim' Scott

_Side note 6: hi hi, I hope you still enjoy my chapters. I'm trying my best to make it as awesome as possible so I hope you still like the chapters as much as I love writing them to you guys, and girls. enjoy _

Chapter 4: Daniel 'denim' Scott.

The moment Lizzy and red arrived at the blacksite all the security surrounded marleen. Cooper, malik aram and ressler walked up to them.

' agent keen, explain why this woman is here.' Cooper started.

' sir, we got attacked and she helped us escape. Her name in marleen van der langeloop.'

Cooper looked at her. ' so you are going to help us finding cail armstrong? '

marleen looked at him. ' you can be a little more pelite to others, agent cooper. But I will, not because you say so but because I know how amber hates cail to the bone. He would love to see him killed.'

Red smiled. ' that's good to hear. Now let's see what he wrote. '

he opened the second note and put it on the board. It said Daniel ' Denim ' Scott. Agent cooper looked at aram.

'do a scan on the person. Find out who he is.'

Aram got behind his computer and typed in the name. the search didn't last long and there was only on profile. Aram opened it.

' sir, we have a problem. The only Daniel scott I could find is a top rank, well profiled CIA officer, specialized in mass murders, stated in new York.'

Lizzy was shocked. ' he's an CIA agent? and a top rank in somthing that is so brutal?How is that possible?'

aram looked at red. 'maby the d.o.t hackers? I don't know but we can give him a call and see what happens.'

Lizzy agreed. ' I will call him, what's the number?'

aram looked at the screen again. 'it's 212 82 3641.'

Lizzy typed in in her cellphone. ' thanks.' She pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear. After 2 rings she heard a chrack sound.

' hallo, this is dan speaking. how can i help you?' The voice from her phone said.

' hi, am I speaking with Denim?'

Daniel was quite for a second. ' who are you? How did you get this number?'

Lizzy sighed. ' we are the FBI, we got it out of the system. My name is Elizabeth keen. We are in a case involving cail arm..'

she got cut off by Daniel.' What?! you have a case involving him? Hold on. I will make an appointment with you. Let me get my agenda.'

She waited for a moment. 'oke so how about I take the next flight and fly over to your HQ and then we will talk more.'

Lizzy was stunned. ' ow. well of course. That would be amazing. You can call this number when you arrive. Have a save flight.'

She hung up. ' he's taking the next flight here to meet up.'

Everyone looked surprised at her. 'soo he's here in about an hour or so?'

ressler asked. Lizzy nobbled.

Red smiled. ' well then, that's very good.'

Suddenly keens phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was tom. She picked up the phone.

'tom, sweetie, I'm sorry but I can't talk right now. I'm in the middle of work.'

' I know that, but I just want you to know that I'm going to move out. I'm sick of you always being at your job, not caring about me or my feeling. So I'm done.'

Lizzy was shocked. They are going to divorce. She knew it wasn't going well with one another but she never thought about divorce.

' you mean you want to divorce?'

' yes, I do. And don't worry. I packed my stuff and I will stay at a friend's house. Good bye Lizzy. You will get the paperwork soon. '

he hung up. She was in total shock. Red walked up to her.

' what is wrong sweetheart? Something wrong with tom?'

Lizzy was shaking. ' yes… he's leaving me. He wants to divorce.'

Red's eyed wided. ' really? Because of the job?' Lizzy nobbled.

Red sighed. ' well I don't know what to say, just that you just have to keep your head up. And we have someone coming over and I really want you to be here.'

Lizzy looked at him.' fine. but after that I will head home and just be alone.'

After an hour, Lizzy's phone rang. She picked it up.

' hallo, this is agent keen.'

When the man started talking she knew it was daniel ' agent keen, I'm at the airport right now, I had to call you when I arrived.'

Lizzy smiled. ' yes we will send you the location.'

' great, I will be there before you know it.' And he hung up.

Lizzy turned to the group. ' he will be here soon. ' Lizzy turned around and Daniel walked in. they were all stunned. Daniel just smiled.

'hallo, you must be the people investigating the cail Armstrong case. You probably know my name so that's already out of the way.' he walked to the table. Marleen walked up to him and smiled. ' so I will finally meet my boss his brother.' She put her hand out.

Daniel smiled and shook her hand. ' marleen van der langeloop, nice to meet you.'

Daniel laughed. ' so you are astin's assistant, nice to meet you. Ow so if you are here that means, he's here too?'he looked around.

marleen looked away. ' no, we got trapped by cheld, he said I had to leave him behind.'

Daniel looked at her. 'oke, I understand. So, i get that you want to get in contact with gray, our older sister who knows where everyone of our family is.'

Lizzy looked at him. ' yes, we need to take cail down before he hurts more people.'

Daniel smiled. ' I understand. So you got the codes from alexander and astin?'

Lizzy pointed at the board. 'on there, but we can't figure it out what it means.'

Daniel walked to the board. On the notes was a next name and 2 numbers. Daniel grinned. ' it's the personal town code for the town that she lives in. we made it so we can always find each other and the town is…' Daniel looked and started to laugh.

' what is so funny?' red asked.

' she lives in Troy Alabama, it's that she moved to a really small town and she doesn't even want to talk about it to me.' Dan grinned. ' but let's get down to real business. You have two options. One, you have to travel her, it will take about 2 weeks to find het and more people will die. Or…'

Lizzy came closer to him.' Or? ' she asked.

He started to laugh. 'or I call her and she will be here in about 2 to 3 days.'

Everyone's mouths opened in shock.' Well then it would be option two for us. ' red smiled to him.

Dan nodded and started to dialed a number. He brought the phone to his ear. After a few seconds he got her on the phone.' good afternoon dear sister… a yes it's good to call you …. What I want, not much. just mabye wondering if you could help me with something here in Washington D.C.?'

he grinned. ' I just have some news about cail, and we need you for that, when can you be here?' he looked serieus out of the window.' 3 days? Fine. please come as soon as possible. The rat now has it on family…. Yeah, I will. Good luck and I will see you in 3 days. Yes, goodbye.'

And he hung up. ' she will be here in 3 days. She has her own life too and she has some business in Richmond, so she can go on a little trip.'

Dan smiled. Lizzy looked serious at him. ' and now we wait for her to come here. '

dan grinned. ' yeah, she will be here as fast as she can but 3 days is max.'

red nodded. ' fine, well. I'm off. You give me a call when she arrives.'He pointed to dan.

Dan turned to him and smiled. ' sure reddington. ' then dan turned to Lizzy again. ' so, would you like to give me a tour of the city?' Lizzy smiled. ' sure, if there's nothing better to do, I'll take you.'

Dan grinned. ' nice because I'm starving. Haven't eaten in 7 hours.' They walked to het elevator and went out to this nice pizzeria. It was not that big but the food was great. They ordered their food and some wine.

Dan looked at her and smiled. ' so, tell me something about yourself. What are your hobbies? Do you have any?'

Lizzy looked at him. ' I don't have any hobbies. I spend way too much time at work. '

when the food arrived they started eating. the dan started to talk again.' well, I do have a hobby. I read a lot and I like to write ones in a while. It's a hobby that I can keep up with my work.'

Lizzy smiled and took another bite of her pizza. ' what kind of books do you read?'

dan grinned. ' well, I finished the harry potter saga, and the lord of the rings books written by J.R.R. Tolkien. But I like others too like I just finished the fault in our stars, great book btw. But my favorite kind of books are fantasy.'

Lizzy took a sip of her wine. ' what's the fault in our stars about?'

dan smiled. ' it's about a 16 year old girl with lung cancer. How she tries to life with the bad but also with the good feelings. And one day she meets a boy and he shows her the amazing thing about life. He takes her to Amsterdam and everything seems so amazing, but in the end she dies.' Lizzy looked at him. ' that sounds like an amazing book. Except for the dying part off course . '

dan smiled. Lizzy haven't felt so happy in years. He was really nice and very interesting. They continued the night with silly jokes and stupid puns. When they arrived at her place he stopped the car.

Dan smiled. ' oke this micht sound really bad, but could I stay at your place for the night.'

Lizzy looked at him. ' look I know that my husband want to devorce but I'm not that fast.'

Dan laughed. ' Elisabeth, I'm not interested in that. ' he looked away. ' I just don't feel conformable with the fact that cail is out there and he would and he will come for me. It's really scary sometimes to be honest, having criminal family, but I can't do anything about it. It's just the way it is…'

Lizzy smiled. ' oke, you can stay until your sister is here.'

Dan looked up to her and smiled. 'thank you so much. You won't regret it.'

They got out and walked in her house. She switched the lights on and showed dan everything.

Dan grinned. ' I'm just going to change in your bathroom and stay down stairs to sleep.' She nodded. They both walked upstairs and got into the bathroom to brush their teeth.

When they were done she walked out.' oke well your all good, I'm going to sleep, so good night.'

Dan smiled and waved slightly to her. ' yeah you too. ' when Lizzy walked off she saw a glimpse of dan's back when he took off his shirt. She saw 2 giant scars all the way from his shoulders to his lower back. They were as thick as a ruler and Lizzy wondered how he got them while she walked to her bed. Maybe it was because of the abuse his father gave him. But she didn't think too much about it when she got in bed she almost immediately fell asleep.

When she woke up she hear water drip on the floor. She wanted to look up and see what it was but she couldn't, she was tied up. When she realist that she shocked out of her dream and looked around. The first person she saw was dan. He was laying on the side of his face. She looked around more and the second person who was there was marleen. Lizzy was confused. Why her? Maybe she was valuable to astin but we haven't heard of him in days. Suddenly she heard a mans voice.

' I think one of them is awake.' A other man replied to that. But this man had a dark tone in his voice, almost as if he wanted to hurt lizzy and the others so bad that they would scream and it wouldn't matter.

' good, we start in 10 minutes.'

_Sidenote 7: yeay, another chapter . And still going strong and what do you think will happen? Is that cail or maybe, just maybe is that someone else. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and she songs for denim are: past; stromae- papaoutia and present; Hollywood undead- lion_


	5. NOT A CHAPTER but a fast update

hi, i know, i don't do this for nothing, you can skip and or ignore this if you want, jsut that i made a twitter page and i will be trying to update on the story's that i'm about to posted of well, how it goes every day. if you like that and so you know almost everything that i do you can follow thelostfamilyst. and if you don't give a fuck well, then you can wait for the next chapter, which will come in 2 days :D

i love all of you guys :3


	6. Chapter 6: The Kidnap

Chapter 5: the kidnapping

When Lizzy woke up again two men had put Daniel in a wooden chair. They started to beat him up. Lizzy watched as the two man beaded to heavenly loving crap out of him. She thought it was going on for every and she was afraid they would do the same to looked up when the men stopped.

' had enough you little piece of shit?' one man said to dan. Dan nodded slowly, the man grinned and punched him one more time in his stomach before throwing him on the ground. Then they turned to marleen who was also awake. She looked like she was about to snap both of the men their necks. They lifted het up and sat her down on the chair.

' nou tell me, astin's bitch, why Raymond goddamn reddington is after our boss?'

marleen looked him in the eyes. ' I don't know, and even if I did I would never tell you pieces of shit.'

The man grinned and punched her in her face. Her head moved with it and stayed to the side. he cheek became red and started to puff up. ' you know you can't talk to people like that.'

He came close with his face to hers and grabbed her chin. 'because some get angry and will hurt you.'

Marleen grinned. 'I don't care.'

The other man put his hand on her shoulder. 'well oke then. '

he grabbed her hair and pulled it back. Marleen let out a small cry. ' don't worry honey. You won't feel a thing after a few punches.' The man nodded to the other and suddenly Lizzy saw what he was going to do. His fist just inches away from marleen's stomach. It was like a slow-motion movie. The man's fist landed full in her stomach. The man emediatly stepped back because he knew marleen would throw up, and she did. The other man thruw he head forward and marleen started to throw up. It was horrible to see. Then all of a sudden, a woman walked through the door on the right and up to them. She had red hair and looked at marleen.

She smiled. ' good work boys, cail will be very happy to see his little baby brothers again. Let's get him to the other room. And prepair the FBI chick too. Break a bone if you want I don't care.'

She turned to Lizzy and smiled. ' who are you and what are you going to do to me?' Lizzy asked.

The woman grinned. 'my name is louise. this is lesly and this is mark. they are going to beat you up so that I can make a pretty picture for your little friends.' She laughed evil. Lizzy's face went pale. She's going to make pictures and send them to red and the rest? Louise walked back to the door as mark and Lesly dragged Daniel to the next room. Lizzy was terrified. Lesly walked up to her grabbed her by the hair and punched her hard in her face.

A few hours later Red rushed into the blacksite. They have received a picture and a voice mail that said that Raymond reddington, Ambur and grace had to come in 5 hours to blackwater bay or they would kill the hostages. Red was furious and walked up to the team.

' so, now what? we don't know where ambur is because the last time I saw him he was about to take a beating himself to defend me and Lizzy. Ow and not to mention, we have to wait for grace for 2 days, not 5 hours.'

Cooper looked at him. ' I understand, that why we send a scuat and not just you. ' red sighed. He never liked it when the fbi came in his plans. But he had to deal with it for now. He walked to the door. ' so? Where are we waiting for?' they all grabbed their gear and they set off.

When Lizzy came to she was lying next to Daniel. His face looked really bad. When she realist that her hand were untied she got up and helped him up.

'daniel. Daniel? Are you oke?'

daniel's eyes slowly opened and he smiled. ' well you look alright. That's good.'

Lizzy looked confused at him. ' we need to get you help.'Lizzy walked to the door and tried to open it. But it didn't work.

' shit, it's locked. '

Daniel grinned. ' what did you expect, they would let us walk around?' Lizzy shuck her head and looked back at the door. Suddenly they heard a klik and the door slammed open. 3 unknown men walked in and dragged them to the main hall. There was louise sitting on a big and convertible looking chair. Lizzy and Daniel were thrown to the ground next to marleen.

Louise got up and walked over to them. She kneeled before Daniel . ' tell me, why are you so important to your stupid sister if you're not worth anything?'

Daniel looked at her. 'it's because we are family. We mean something to each other .'

louise got up and started to laugh. ' ow so that's why you are now fighting alongside the people who try to kill you brother cail. And you call yourslefs a family? Pathetic. '

Daniel looked angry at her. ' that because he's not my brother, and he will never be my brother.'

Lousie stopped laughing. 'aauuww well to bad, because in just an hour you will be dead. And then I will laugh and say I told you, family is nothing, right before you die.' Louise laughed evil but then she stopped when she heard something fall from the stairs. She turned to the sound and there he was. Astin walked down the stairs and to louise. Louise was shocked and turned to damiel. She pulled a knife out of her purse and stabbed Daniel in the side of his torso. When astin saw this he ran down, ran over and pushed her to the wall.

' damnit. keen, please check on him.'

Then he turned to louise. ' you bitch, I knew cail wasn't going to do this dirty work himself. But why you? You're useless.'

Louise smiled. ' well because Harvey was already busy, and besides, I did a good job getting you out.' The door got slammed open and 10 fbi agents got into the room. Along with them were red, meera, ressler and cooper. Louise smiled and while astin was a little stunned she moved out of his grip and ran off.

' we will see eachother very soon astin and reddington. Very soon.'

And I a blink of an eye she was gone. Astin ran to marleen. When he got to her he saw that she too was beaten up like in the photo. He smoothly grabbed her chin with his hand and made her look into his eyes.

'keep yourself save next time I send you with someone, I don't want you to become my weakness.'

Marleen smiled. ' then why did you come if I'm not?'

astin smiled and kissed her on the lips.

When he broke their kiss he grinned. ' you talk way too much for the posision that you are in right now. Rest. I will get you to a hotel.'

Marleen grinned and kissed him light before laying down again.

meanwhile red was off to see how Lizzy was doing. He face didn't look as bad as 4 hours ago but it didn't look pretty.

' sweatheart, are you oke?'he asked.

Lizzy was right next to Daniel. ' yes, I'm fine but Daniel will bleed to death if we can't get him help.'

Red nobbed.

Daniel looked at Lizzy. ' hey, there is a possibility that I will die right now so…'

Lizzy cut him off. ' no, I will get you help.'

Daniel smiled. ' I know, but I have to tell you something… important.'

Lizzy stopped and looked at him. 'what is it?'

Daniel smiled. ' well, you have been adopted, but your father had a child before that. It was a boy, about two years younger than you. But he was kipnapped and he never seen his sister. '

dan took a deep breath. ' until now. '

Lizzy was shocked. He was her younger brother?

' that's the story of how this family is created, stolen children for the sake of crime. '

Lizzy looke down at him and tears started to flow in her eyes.

Daniel smiled. ' don't cry, at least. Now I know that you know that I exist, thanks to those bastards.'

Lizzy started to cry. 'why didn't you tell me sooner? '

Daniel grinned. ' because I wanted to know what my big sister did and who she was as a person.'

He closed his eyes and Lizzy started to cry even more.

'daniel? Dan? Danieil! Wake up!' she shuck him. No responds. She put her hands in her hands as the medics got Daniel and took him to the ambulance . Red walked to Lizzy and opened his arms. She ran to him and hugged him tight. She just wanted someone that could hold her for a minute, or an hour. Red kissed the top of her head and tried to calm her.

'come on Lizzy, let's get you home. Daniel will be fine. I promise.'

Lizzy looked at red. Her eyes were red and full of tears.

' really? Are you sure?' red smiled.

'of course I'm right. I'm always right. '

Lizzy got a little smile on her face, hugged him and kissed him soft on his lips. The moment she did that she stepped back and put her hand on her lips. Her face became red as a tomato and red grinned.

' now that was just too much Lizzy. But that you for the reward for saving you.'

He put his hand out. She grabbed his arm and they walked and in hand back to the car.

_Side note 8: omg it's already done, if you read this at a different day then 26-02 then you will not het it but anyway, one day too early :P. I hope you like this chapter. Also, I will be needing a little bit more time for the next chapter, or chapters. And if you're like WTF I'll explain. Sinds I'm a perv ( yes,I am) I like to make a censored chapter about the two couples. But I understand if not everybody lokes that, so I will update the censored chapter and the next chapter I one time so not perv people can skip the dirty stuff and continue the story. I hope you understand that I will be needing more time so that one will be a little bit late, but then you have two in one, so either more reading in one or a continue. I love all of you _


End file.
